


Half Written

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [27]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Melancholy, absent friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 27: Half-written
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Series: Flufftober drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Half Written

The problem with learning a new language was mostly how difficult it was to make good puns. Or even bad puns. She could communicate well enough, but she just didn’t have the familiarity with it to … well, play with it, she supposed. Gods, she missed Wilde.

***

He kept expecting a response. And every time he was met with blank stares (Barnes), rolled eyes (Carter) or grumbling (Zolf), it was painful in a way he couldn’t really describe (first time for everything). He kept waiting for a laugh or a response, and he missed her so much he wanted to cry. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Half Written [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594179) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
